


all they said

by cherrytxmato



Series: that is all. [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Grief, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytxmato/pseuds/cherrytxmato
Series: that is all. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751416
Kudos: 6





	all they said

_ BREAKING NEWS! _

_ Toyama Kasumi, beloved lead singer and guitarist for the band Poppin’ Party has unfortunately committed suicide. Family members have mentioned she wasn’t always in the best state of mind, but she would power through and make an effort to better herself regardless. _

“She.. she would always come to me whenever she was feeling low,” Her mother reported. “There were many bumps on the road.. there were times where she was that low. But she would always come to me. We had come so far, and we had made so much progress. So why? How did this happen?”

_ Ah, Ichigaya-san! Do you have anything to report? _

Arisa’s gaze was practically dead white. She looked like a corpse with the cold stare she gave, tears desperately trying to fall.

“Don’t talk to me,” She just said bluntly, before running off. 

_ Ah.. well, it is a very sad AOSWMESKWSOJSS)##£]££3933{£}£{|¥>££{- _

  
  



End file.
